Xorthaul Barriath
| class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Male | alignment = chaotic evil | patron deity = Vhaeraun | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }}Xorthaul Barriath was a drow-dragon who held the position of the Patron Father of Jhachalkhyn. Description Xorthaul Barriath was a drow-dragon cleric of Vhaeraun. He learned minor skills of a rogue and an assassin, as it was common among clerics of his faith, having some capabilities in these was also an entry requirement for the Jaezred Chaulssin. In his drow form he wore black mail of a priest of his faith and in his dragon form, he was a mature adult shadow dragon. Position He was a Patron Father, a member of the Jaezred Chaulssin’s leading council, to be more precise the one responsible for the major fosterage in Jhachalkhyn. He and his fosterage organised a series of assassinations during the Silence of Lolth, that shifted the power balance in Jhachalkhyn from Lolth's matriarchy to the city's merchant class, who became their opportunity giver's sponsors. After the Spellplague, he and his fosterage gained control over the city. He represented the church of Vhaeraun in the assassins’ guild, inside of which members of the church held positions of influence. As the head of Chaulssin’s church, he tried to turn the Jaezred Chaulssin into the private army of the church, something the other Patron Father prevented from happening, a movement that accelerated after the Silence of Lolth ended to prevent an open clash with Lolth. Abilities As mentioned above, Xorthaul was a drow-dragon cleric of Vhaeraun who learnt minor skills in the rogue and assassin profession, as it was common among that church’s clergy. As a drow-dragon, he could change between a drow and shadow dragon form and remain in each form for as long as he wished. Like any other mature adult drow-dragon, he had a resistance against magic, against non-magical physical attacks and complete immunity against life-sapping attacks. He also owned minor abilities as a sorcerer and could cast the dimension door and mirror image spells, as well as the shadow dragons' breath weapon. He also owned the ability to hide into shadows. Relatives He was the father of Antrysn Barriath, the Anointed Blade of the Jaezred Chaulssin. After he died, he raised him from the dead in order to take over his former positions from his successor and murderer Nimor Imphraezl. Residence Like any other Patron Father, he owned a residence in his fosterage in Jhachalkhyn, where he and his people lived under the front of minor nobility, and in Chaulssin, the main base of the assassins’ guild, where the majority of his harem was found. Appendix References Category:Assassins Category:Clerics Category:Rogues Category:Drow-dragons Category:Males Category:Members of the Jaezred Chaulssin Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun Category:Clerics of Vhaeraun